Changed : One last sunset
by Thedyingjokepastaway
Summary: Taking place after the quote on quote "secret" ending of the game "Changed", probably some of you knew it under the name "Transfur", or whatever it was. This story features what happens to Collin and Puro as they strives to survive this new world. Along the way, they may... uncover sinister things, secrets that should've stayed dormant. What will the humoristic fluffy duo do then?
1. Chapter 1

So, does anyone here knows the game "Changed"? It's pretty fun, but from what I've seen (can't afford the ridiculously tiny 6$ needed ;^; ), it seems to be a hard game. You can only interact, run and hopefully so escape the creatures chasing you. Oh, did I forgot to say said creatures are animals-like beings made of living latex that lives for the sole purpose of assimilating you? Plus, there's five endings, with a secret one, and this is what I'm going after. This takes place after the secret ending.

 **Oh, obviously, if you still read this, I take it either you don't care about spoilers, or already have reached/seen the true, if not all, endings, right?**

 **If you want to see a let'splay of this game before reading go see : TheFoxyDragon. He's a YouTuber who reached the five endings, and in the English version (still, the English version is... not very well translated, but it's fully understandable despite it being a bit rough).**

Alright, now that it's settled, let's go!

(Wait… am I forgetting something?)

Ah! Yes, nearly forgot, it's not much of a difference, but I changed how I will make the titles for the chapters for this story, and the ones that may follow, but will still keep the same way of naming chapters with my already started ones.

Ok, seriously, this AN begins to feel way too long (even if it isn't the longest I've ever made), so let's go for the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

 _The journal._

 _Day 3… I guess._

 _It's been a few days already since the Doc let me out, now sure that my body has been completely rid of any trace of the virus. Much to my surprise, things out there are far less worse then I pictured it after having read the notes, and also hearing it from both Puro and K. I swear, sometimes people are total drama queens._

 _But as for why I'm writing in this small book I found inside a small shop, it's both to keep track of time, at least until I can find something like a watch (I mean, one that can still function, if that's even possible), and mostly, because why not? Anyway, I don't have much time to write more. From what I hear, I think Puro managed to explode a toaster… again (ugh, it's the fifth time this week, sure is a handful now we're out)._

 _Day 4_

 _Yup, was a toaster yesterday…_

 _To be honest, the last days were pretty weird for me, as I'm not completely used to being like I am right now… I mean… it's not THAT bad, considering it saved my life. However, it just feels, I don't know, too weird. I know I'm kinda made of latex now, but since it's from a different type of sample then the one that gave Puro and all the other crazy beasts (Puro, if you ever read this, sorry to say it, but all your peeps are completely crazy, even with the reasons for why they are) still trapped inside the tower, I still have to do things I still did as human, like eat, sleep, breath (well, even Puro breath since K gave him this weird artificial skeleton thingy, so I guess that it doesn't count. Heck, maybe even the other latex monsters needs to breath too?). Still, sometimes I find it… unnerving. The two things that still disturbs me the most, (and no, it's somehow NOT the tail) are my ears, and the feeling of my body. I always have that bad habit to swipe my head when they pivot, because I think it's some kind of insect or whatever. It gets pretty annoying, but it's a damn reflex! Two, as I said, I know I'm somewhat composed of latex right now, but what's the weirdest thing about my current situation, is the fact of how it feels. In the first place, I thought I would either melt like Puro, or do squeaky sounds, but no, nothing, nada, nu-uh! I was honestly surprise when I realised how soft the fur is. Actually, from what K explained, its because of the nature of the serum, since it also contains animal DNA, but in a slightly higher concentration, which also may explain some things I've been wondering about. Still, one of my problems I haven't come to terms with, is the fact that I always trip. No joking, I'm not used to the texture of my (hands and) feet. When the pads are against the ground, I expect them to at least slide a little. You know when there's dust on your hands and you rub them together, how it slide without nearly any kind of friction? That's what I expected. So guess what happens? I come to a sudden halt, and if I still try to move by letting my feet slide, the upper part of my body does a ten out of ten landing, I'm sure I must have some rock and other dirt-like things stuck in my hairs (or just anywhere on me since… fur)._

 _Wow, I'm actually surprised I wrote all that without Puro somehow creating WW3 by accident. I swear he doesn't know a thing. The first time we stopped in front of an house, he stood there for a whole minute. That was actually funny to look at, because he just believed it was like back at the tower. Speaking of houses… we found a not too bad one. Currently, it's the only one in the street, and surely in most of the town we're in, that still stand solid. The top is undamaged, and only small holes are present in the walls. Most cans are good for a bit longer, but I don't know if it's REALLY a good idea… I've seen lots of moss, and… things, yerk._

 _Whatever, this pen is currently dying on me, so I should go back to that store I found the book in, surely there is more pens left in there. However, it's at the other side (not really, but almost) of the city, so I ought to go there before dark. There's been strange noises since the last two nights, so we're not getting out anymore after the sunset, that is until we figure out what is creating these noises._

 _Anyway, if I want to have something to write should any kind of interesting events take place before I can retrieve more pens, I should stop right there._

 _Day 7_

 _Okay, so where do I start?_

 _First, Puro, OH. MY. GOD! ! ! I swear he is the most adorably annoying cuddly dummy on this planet! Don't even ask how, but he manage to do it perfectly a 100% of the time! We managed to salvage some things since the last time I've wrote in this. Among the many things we found, there's been bread, and although I already explained carefully and in details how a toaster works (thank god he doesn't put knives or any flat metal pieces in these anymore) to Puro, he managed to make said bread literally CATCH ON FIRE! ! ! ! ! I swear he saved my fluffy butt enough times back then, but now it's utterly frustrating! How can someone even manage THAT?! I mean, burning bread with a toaster is pretty uncommon, I think, so seriously, what's even going on anymore? I swear, if internet could at least still function, I would, and I'm so serious when I say it, would google "how to deal with an anthropomorphic black latex wolf following you without exploding the planet", I mean it. Puro's my friend, but he is so ignorant at the same time that I can only get desperate. Guess… that was all about my frustrating experiences._

 _Okay, so, in second place, I managed to get the communications between here and the tower working, so we can contact K whenever we want. In fact, I barely managed to achieve this a few hours ago, and I also had to test it out, and lucky me, the previous occupant of the house left their phone. Still don't know how I managed to contact nothing but the tower… Whatever. The network is a bit crappy, so the line sometimes cut without warning, but it's the best I can do, maybe if we got K to stop acting like he has agoraphobia, he surely would have the knowledge to repair the thing. I mean, he did somewhat took care of the floors of the building he lived in, right?_

 _Anyway, the last thing, which for once is a good new, is that me and Puro finally found back my house! It was in top shape the last time I've seen it, and it seems to have gone through these five years pretty well, even better then this one we're in right now! So tomorrow, we're planning to go there, and we'll move the few useful objects we have in our possession. However, the one inconvenience, is that if it would be a perfect place, both familiar and providing plenty of cover against the weather and whatnot outside, is that it took us nearly four hours just to get back from there. So take that as an eight hours long trip, and the fact we have nothing to transport our things there except our arms, we may go a few times back and forth. If my estimations not too bad, around three times (together, obviously), so take that as twenty-four, minus four other, so a grand total of twenty hours._

 _So that was all that has appened up to now. As I said, tomorrow, we will get everything to my house. Even if we may have to spend one more day here, I'm sure everything will be fine._

 _Seriously, it's just walking, what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

Let me tell you, Lin, everything could go wrong.

Anyway, so, I don't know if this game will ever be registered on this site, but I hope so, there's so much potential everywhere, at each part of the game, a new opportunity at every dialogue that could make AUs or whatever you call it! And the "community", if it can be called that, of this game is growing surprisingly well. Slowly but surely, I've been stumbling upon more and more things related to this, and honestly, I laughed my a## off at some things (if you wanna know, go search "I need a Puro?" on YouTube, it's an hilarious fan-made animation). Honestly, the only thing that makes me scared of it, is a possible repeat of the Undertale fiasco fandom all over again…

I mean, yeah, Undertale's fandom still has a great part of good fans in it, but it's simply drowned by the bad majority, seriously, how the *beep* did the abominations some AUs (which I won't name by respect) became or were already, have been allowed to exist! Grosso modo, I hope to never see the day the "Changed" community turns into the "Undertale fandom" replica.

Seriously, am I the only one here scared of the probability of Puro and other characters being sexualized already?

If I ever, one day, stumble upon such thing, someone, for the love of god, END ME! ! !


	2. Chapter 2

Uh… I hope that I am not writing this for nothing, you know, would be kinda deceiving… well, more like really deceiving.

Whaaaatever, as long as I know I'm not grasping at straws with this one, I'll be fine.

Btw, has anyone looked for "I need a Puro?" yet? If anybody has, I'd like to know what you thought of it. In my case, I laughed to the point I was sure I had no air left in my lungs, but hey, I survived, lol.

Alright, so here we go, hope you all like it.

Ps : since it's the first time we see Lin's house, I am not sure whether this chapter will be a filler or a more dynamic one.

Oh, yeah, also, my way of making dialogues is very unorthodox.

* * *

 **Chapter two.**

 _Moving in._

\- Good morning Puro! So, are you ready to go?

Lying down on a used brown couch, the black wolf mumbled something in the likes of "five minutes", before a pillow, more precisely the one he used to let his head on, got smacked playfully against him.

\- Get up you big dummy, it's already near noon and we have to walk four hours just to get there, so let's get moving, alright?

Wait, nearly noon?! With a start, the wolf straightened up, looking out with squinting eyes through the hard mask that has been a part of him all his life.

\- Ugh, light too… strong.

\- Sorry! I forgot you aren't used to bright lights yet.

With a clicking sound, the blinds in front of the window were blocking the aggressive light, allowing Puro to open his eyes.

\- Thanks, Lin, he muttered in an embarrassed manner.

All he got was a sigh.

\- You're welcome, fluffball.

\- D-don't call me that, it's weird!

Laughter responded to him.

\- But it's true! Even before when you were a dripping latex mess you were just so fluffy, your fur alone is like a big pillow, eh eh…

\- Say the one who only knew what it was having so much of it barely a week ago, mumbled back the wolf.

He acted a bit sad, even grumpy, but in himself, Puro knew he wasn't really angry at his companion, he even enjoyed these occasional arguments they had with each other.

Back to reality, Lin was packing things in a box and it seemed there was something wrong.

Curious, Puro finally approached, and asked the former human what was the problem.

\- It, urgh, it won't. Close. Correctly. Aaah, my hands are too clumsy, can you give me a hand there?

\- Sure, he replied, what do I do?

The white canine pointed to the box.

\- Well, the four panels have to imbricate this way.

And he showed the other a pattern underneath that reminded Puro a never-ending staircase, except on top, where the last panel wasn't like the others, one side up, the other down.

\- We don't have anything to hold them together, so I figured it would be the safest way to close it, but I can't force the corner of the fourth panel to slide under the one on the right.

\- And you'd like me to try to place the corner under this one, that's what you mean?

Collin approved with a sharp nod.

"New thing to the list of things I hate about my new body," thought the wolf, "paw-hands are clumsy and shit. How did I even wrote intelligible things in my journal?!"

With a little difficulty, but much less than his friend, Puro managed to figure out how to bend properly the corner so almost half of the panel slid under the other, completing the pattern.

\- That should do the trick, right?

\- Don't worry, it's perfect, I mean, try to push on the top.

And to the wolf's surprise, it was pretty sturdy, even if because he was being cautious, he never tried applying more pressure.

Lin, him, went a more direct approach…

He simply let himself fall down in a sitting position on top of the thing.

\- Waaah! Warn me next time, you nearly crushed my paw, plaintively said Puro.

\- Hey, there's no way I could've landed right on it! I'm on the opposite side of the one your paw was on.

Well, he wasn't one to complain all day long, so he just dropped the subject.

\- Okay, so, what now?

Lin growled from annoyance.

\- Now, we take this box, move it to my house, and try to take back the extra time we lost by sleeping too long, is that clear or do I need to make a drawing too?

Sensible to the other's emotions, Puro decided to stop wasting time, and he was really not wanting to make the white wolf angry.

\- Where did you get it anyway, he asked.

\- Uh, I found many of those in the basement, but this one was the last in good condition, it'll help us get much more of what we have to bring home, meaning that if we go _now_ , then maybe we'll just have to pass one more night here.

\- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

With a sudden burst of enthusiasm that surprised his friend, Puro took the other's hand, nearly shoved him off the top of the box, and with some help from Collin, managed to bring the box outside.

Collin was already back inside, and after a few moments, came back with cans of all sort in a small makeshift bag made out of a tablecloth in his arms.

\- We'll need these anyway, he smiled, I doubt anything's still good in my pantry, never liked caned food, who knows what's been put in these.

\- It will have to do for now, Lin.

\- I know, replied the other.

Without so much as a small smile to each other, the duo set off for Collin's house.

[Three hours later.]

They had been walking under a harsh sun, and with the fur, it wasn't any better, Lin would be dripping with sweat if he still had the capacity to.

Instead, he just let his tongue loll out exaggeratedly, panting without end, only wishing for a good glass of something, anything that would be refreshing, or even something as simple as a fan would be welcomed.

At the same time, it wasn't like Puro had it any better. The poor wolf couldn't sweat, but he seemed ready to learn all the same. His black fur was heating so much, that once close enough, even Collin was able to sense it. His friend seemed ready to just collapse and stay there.

But they were close now, Collin was able to tell apart the streets, and so the way to his home was easier to find then the first time.

\- Are we… there… yet, asked the exhausted canine.

\- Not far now, answered back the former human, but if you really can't go on anymore, then I guess we could take a break.

Thankful, Puro nearly let the box he held fall to the ground.

\- Thank god, I thought I would start to melt again, he said, breathing heavily.

Looking to him, Lin saw that behind the mask, Puro's eyes were half closed, and he felt bad for making his companion do so much.

Luckily, the sun was still high and they had no bad encounter so far. It was the thought that the night could surprised them that worried Collin. He had no desire whatsoever to encounter the owner of the screams they had heard the nights before.

Whatever made them, it couldn't be good.

Maybe some of the latex creatures had escaped in the past?

Well, at least it was a good thing he couldn't be transfured anymore…

Right?

Anyway, time was passing steadily, and after what he estimated was five minutes, he decided to go on.

\- Alright, declared the white wolf, time to go.

\- Five minutes, pleaded the dark one.

His companion shot him an annoyed, yet worried glance.

\- Puro, we have to go, and we already stayed here five minutes. C'mon, let's go.

As he said the last sentence, Collin bent down and held a paw, which his friend gladly accepted, as he stood up with a groan, before picking up the box.

It seemed like there wasn't much more time to travel, so they began to walk again.

[One hour later.]

Thank god it didn't took them nearly as long as the first time to get there.

As they entered by the side door, on a high balcony, Lin took a good look.

The entrance of the white painted habitation gave on a small hall. To the end was a door to the bathroom, and from the side was a doorframe with none, giving directly on the kitchen on the left side. In the furthermost right corner was yet another door that opened on a set of stairs that lead to the cave. The stairs that led to the next floor up were carpeted all the way, just on Lin's immediate right, which meant they comported a 90 angle, or else they would've busted into and outside of the wall.

First, the kitchen. As he entered, Lin was happy that, despite the many upon many layers of dust that had covered all surfaces of the house, the only, still fresh, prints on the ground were theirs.

A round cornered rectangular table sat in the middle of the room, a chair, all in curved metal excepted for a cushion, was facing each side, totalling four of them.

He recalled how his family came to visit at least once a week.

\- I hope they made it to somewhere safe, he whispered.

Collin shook himself, it wasn't time for a trip down memory lane, he had to check each room.

Giving the marbled green pattern of the table one last look, Lin turned to the living room, the only part of wall being the two corners and a lower part on the ceiling.

It was still bland, only a couch with a small TV on a block of wood. Still, everything seemed fine, he even saw the boxes in which where the components of the furniture for the room. Lin smiled regretfully.

"Out off all the times, only now will I find it to finish these…"

Shaking his head, his ears flapping slightly against the fluffy fur, the wolf sighed.

\- I'll for sure do all my projects, I will have days on end to do them, he said lowly, as his smile changed, now a bit happier, not by much, but it was noticeable in his expression.

As he turned around, his muzzle hit the wall.

\- SHIT, he yelped.

Rubbing his nose, he thought he should be more careful to not stupidly bump into things.

\- Oooowwww, that hurts, he whimpered slightly.

He picked up the sound of water rushing, a door being slammed and running before Puro appeared, a piece of toilet paper sticking like in a cartoon to his foot.

That immediately improved Collin's mood, who began to laugh.

\- What, what, what?

\- You, tried to say the white canine in-between a wheezing respiration, you have a meter-like long piece of paper stuck to you, he managed to say as he went back into hysteric laughter.

Puro's face fell.

\- Why does it happens only to me, whined the black wolf, making his companion's laughs increase again, to the point he could barely breath.

\- Oh my go-o-od, I'm dying, Lin was down on his back, rolling on the floor. I can't, ha ha, I can't fucking breath, someone, saaaave meeeeeee, he finished as what had remained of breath came out.

\- Very. Funny, replied his friend, balling and tying up the paper, before throwing it into the other's face, where it effectively cut down his laughter, falling down Lin's jaw, too big to even pass, but enough to cut the sound.

\- Hmmm, HMMMFFFFF!

It was the other's turn to laugh.

\- Back at ya for laughin at me!

Not amused anymore, the former human just reached out with a hand and pulled out the ball, spatting out pieces that the sharp teeth had scrapped off.

\- PWAH, it's simply awful, yerk, he complained.

As he looked up at Puro, and that their eyes met, the black wolf knew…

\- Eek, okay, sorry!

He messed up.

\- I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT IT, HAAAAAAAA!

Like toddlers, they began to chase each other, Lin yelling at Puro, Puro running around the table, Lin trying to shove the ball in Puro's face, Puro trying to evade, and on and on.

Eventually, both became so tired they simply took a chair each and fell down on it.

In a last attempt, Lin threw the paper at Puro, who caught it. Both of them sighed.

\- Was that… uuuuuuh… w-was that REALLY nece*heavy breathing*necessary?

\- You got it straight in my mouth, at least you didn't, the rest was lost in a weak mumble, though Puro easily imagined what his friend would've said otherwise.

"At least you didn't wipe yourself with it before," thought the wolf, humored by this.

\- … I'll go get the bag opened so we can eat, I'm starving.

By the way light was entering the windows, the white wolf guessed it would be normally time for supper.

\- We… we'll eat something fast so we can go back fast enough, he declared while standing up.

His friend simply nodded in response.

"Alright," thought Collin with a soft smirk, "maybe I did went too hard on him."

After finding the bag in question in the corner of the stairs, he took out a can, and going back into the kitchen, found a tin opener into the drawer on top right beside the fridge.

Opening it, he found out it was soup, quick to heat up, shall there still be electricity, and both of them did not liked it too hot too. A quick meal in this case.

Puro sniffed.

\- Soup?

\- Soup.

A certain vine played back into the former human's mind.

"Eheh… I nearly forgot that one."

Surprisingly, the dust was easy to clean off, and the microwave was still functioning, so he put it at max power and waited.

Lin sat back in his chair.

\- So, he asked after some moments, what do you think about my house?

Puro seemed to think, before he looked back at his companion.

\- Spacious, at least for one person, and I'm surprised the many riots caused by the virus' outbreak spared it, though I'm sure some of the most desperate people may had come here when they saw how well it looked. Surely you'll find things missing, maybe meds, maybe food, maybe nothing will miss, I honestly don't know, it's your house Lin, you know what was and what wasn't inside before.

The other gave an approving nod.

\- Thanks, he said, though you might not find it as good once upstairs.

\- Why, asked the black wolf, curiosity making him stand in a more rigid way against his chair.

Just as Collin was going to answer, the microwave began beeping.

\- Let's eat then, we'll talk about that later, was the answer he gave.

After they ate, they barely cleaned the dishes before leaving, walking hastily, Lin holding the now empty box.

\- Damn, even empty it still weights much more than I thought, grunted the white wolf through his teeth.

In silence, the question previously posed totally forgotten, the duo set out for the abandoned house.

[Later.]

As they came in sight of the old worn down habitation, Puro noticed how dark the sky was all of a sudden. Squinting, he looked at his companion, who had been whistling happily. He looked back up, his instinct never betrayed him so far.

\- A storm's nearing, he declared, feeling the fur on his neck and his back spiking up in tufts of messy hairs.

He looked to Lin.

\- Can you sense it?

Stopping his whistling, the other waited, his ear perking up slightly.

\- Well, there's definitely a "something in the air" feeling I get, but it's weird, he answered with a shiver as the house became closer and closer.

Suddenly, deep screams, nothing even close to being human, started to rise around them, followed by quick, _frenetic_ steps.

The two friends barely looked at each other before they took a sprint, Lin instinctively leaving the box behind as they ran on all four, their legs allowing for quicker movement this way. It was unusual for Lin, who didn't really tried moving this way before. Thanks to their arms being slightly longer than a human's, at least it was much quicker and not as difficult as one would think it is.

Something stopped behind them, and through the already present darkness, they saw a silhouette tearing the box apart. They resumed their mad sprint, nearly making the door burst out when they entered, the thing, or rather _things_ as many new screams joined the first, tried to push it out and enter the place.

Without any kind of concert, they both closed all blinds, locked all doors leading outside, and waited…

Waited…

Waited…

Waited…

Finally…

The last thing they were expecting at this point was a deafening gunshot, and a familiar voice shouting outside, the creatures dispatching and running away.

Footsteps came to an halt on the porch.

\- Collin? Puro? Are you two okay?

It was K!

Hurriedly, both wolves nearly leapt to unlock the door, until Lin finally showed the key to Puro, who blushed under his mask, the clear substance transmitting his feelings by reddening too.

\- Sorry, he muttered.

As he stood aside, Lin unlocked the door, the knob then quickly turning, and to their immense relief K was indeed there, standing with a Glock 18, making some messages come back in Lin's head, mainly about the riot and the police, but it wasn't time for this.

\- C'mon, enter, said the wolf, looking outside just to be sure, before locking the door again.

As Lin turned around, he was surprised to actually see K without his mask, and except for his brown eyes, he was looking just like Lin. The main difference was how he stood, where Lin was keeping a more relaxed, but still rigid position, K stayed completely tense, arms hanging, hopelessly looking around with fatalism, yet shock too.

\- *sigh* What did I get myself involved into, whispered the researcher to himself.

He perked up, looking at his friends.

\- Hey guys, I see you had… problems, if I can say so.

Both of them let out an ironical laughter.

\- Well, let's not stand here like idiots, said Lin. Since we talked last time, I didn't had time to tell you everything that happened since Puro and I left the tower, so you might want to take a seat.

K looked one time at the couch, closed his eyes, sighing, and opening them, simply went and sat in the middle, followed by the others.

\- Alright, tell me, what happened until now, asked the scientist.

Collin smiled.

\- If it's taking too long, you might want to grab some popcorn.

\- Really, he questioned with raised eyebrows.

Shrug from his friend.

\- Meh, do as you want. Anyway…

He began to relate the story.

"So after we left…"

* * *

Eh, finished! I understand if some of you might be confused as to why K is there, I mean, it looks like he really does not wish to go out. However, I think he wouldn't hesitate to help a friend or simply go take a walk from times to times, staying inside for too long, in the same rooms, with the only other living things being crazed scientific failures would surely do a number on your mind, heck, I'm honestly surprised K managed to stay sane for these five years! Anyway, enough ranting, time for the reviews! I'll answer in order.

Extreme Isolation : Hey, thanks, felt like I had to, I just love the game, and it has, as said last time, so much potential everywhere! I just, again, had to do one, I couldn't pass up on this opportunity.

Femme Dark Latex : *Dark Vador scream* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Hahem, sorry. (welp, here goes the innocence of more people, rip) Okay, sorry for the late update, just had a bunch lately, many switching between my stories, I swear *points to head* it's getting VERY crowded in there.

Extreme Isolation : :/ (brain imploded, please reboot the system)

Diamond Wolf33 : Thanks, hope you'll like the rest as well!

Bob Bobington1 : Wait, what's the internet syndrome? Uh… so… thanks for the review anyway…? Lol I don't know what to say.

Alright, thanks everyone for the reviews, surely was… educative… bleh. The creator isn't dead to me, nor is the game, but those who made the porn, whoever they are, are dead to me, end of the discussion.

See you all next chapter!

Ps : can anyone guess what kind of creature chased the characters? Also, no, they are not latex creatures, it's rather… complicated…

After all, who said there was only one refuge, one tower?

Above all... who said there was only ONE program?

Things are going to get horribly wrong soon... that I can say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the last chapter.

Oh, and if anyone would be so kind, don't hesitate to tell me if I've got something wrong, my knowledge of Changed's lore isn't the most perfect ^^'

So, I guess I should say it.

Let's go!

Spoiler alert, K loves to sigh XD

Omg I realized while making this, I went on the wiki, and I saw Collin is actually Colin, now I have to edit all the chapters, thank god it's only the third one and not, let's say chapter 30, phew.

* * *

 **Chapter three.**

 _Nothing?_

\- And after that you finally arrived.

Colin took a breath, having made little to no pause while narrating what was nearly a week.

K only raised a brow, before talking.

\- And now we are stuck here until the storm has passed, am I right?

\- Well duh, was his answer.

Sigh from the scientist.

He looked at the fai-Puro.

"Puro, I still have to get used to him having it-his own name… and gender apparently."

Just as he was taking a look at the black wolf, he couldn't help but remark that he seemed… nervous… more then usual.

Hesitantly, he barely prodded his arm, making Puro jump slightly in surprise.

\- Ah… uh, what is it K?

\- Something is bothering you? You look stressed about something, said the oldest of the trio.

The canine fidgeted a bit on is part of the couch before he finally spilled the beans.

\- These… things, he began, j-just what were these… I n-never heard of some… of something like that.

Shrug from Lin, sigh from K.

\- Dunno, said the younger one, from what I saw when we turned around, it didn't seemed really friendly to me.

"Still," he thought to himself, "it felt almost as if… they weren't even normal to begin with, nowhere near being sentient…"

A shiver ran up his spine.

"It's like they are even worse then animals… like they are… _mindless_."

Doubt surged in his mind, before he listened to what the scientist had said.

\- I have my suspicions, but nothing that could be confirmed yet, declared the wolf with a sigh, I would have to get back to the tower, but with these things outside and not even talking of the storm, I would have no chance on my own. If only we had a way to contact the refuge from here…

The researcher looked pensive, before his muzzle suddenly twitched, a brief smile illuminating his face.

\- Lin, you think we could investigate the town once the storm has passed?

The former human looked surprised to be the one asked.

\- Uh, he blinked off of his surprised state, sure, why not? But these things we saw comes out at night, so we will have to wait until daytime to even go outside…

K only nodded in acknowledgement.

\- Good to know.

With yet another sigh, he got up.

Seemed like the discussion was over.

[Later, in the morning.]

K didn't thought he would be able to sleep with the storm raging outside, even less with the thought of the creatures possibly coming back and barging in while everyone slept.

Come to think of it, the sun was shining unusually bright despite the blinds blocking most of the light. Maybe the storm had lasted not as long as he had thought?

Without a sound, he shook himself, his fur puffing with the sudden motion, getting a low mumble from him as he went to the task of flattening it, he had an image of himself to preserve, he couldn't just go around and look like some dog coming from outside in the rain.

"If they see me like this I might as well die out of embarrassment," he thought, irritated.

A yawn was heard from behind just as he finished disciplining his fur.

\- Mornin' K, mumbled Puro as he went and grabbed something to eat.

Looking for himself, he couldn't help but to see that nearly all that was still edible was canned food.

\- Hiya, greeted Lin as he came out of the basement and just took a can while passing next to the older canine, uh, got the microwave to work somewhat, stops midway through half the time though, he said.

The young wolf had a bad night to say the least, and he was not willing to talk about it.

"I'm surprised I didn't had any nightmare too."

That's when a sound that heavily resembled an explosion was heard, much to K's shock and Colin's annoyance.

With a low growl he went in the kitchen.

\- I THOUGHT I SAID NO MORE KNIVES IN THE TOASTER! ! ! ! ! !

[A few hours later.]

\- So, ready?

\- All set, Puro exclaimed with renewed positivity.

\- Yep, time to show you around, declared Lin as he put a rusty knife in a makeshift belt.

The belt was just a piece of tissue he had found laying around, and a small tear in the first layer of the thick curtain-like material was enough to create a place to put the blade. Lin doubted it would resist any kind of force applied on it, but the knife was still sharp enough to cut, maybe they would need it.

With a final sigh, K opened the door and the trio went out.

The storm had left the street in a poor state, mud was everywhere, the wood, when it was not tethered and threatening to hurt any that would walk on it, was slippery. The air was heavy with the odor of ozone, an odor that, despite being that of rain, always reminded Lin of fresh fish, making his face crunch up slightly in annoyance, if not disgust.

Taking the lead, the former human looked around the house.

Nothing.

Looked like the things really were nocturnal.

\- Let's search the West portion of the town, proposed the black wolf, we haven't explored there yet.

Lin nodded in agreement.

\- Then West it is, also maybe we could pass by the north first, see if we could find something on the way.

The others agreed, what was such a little detour going to do after all?

[Later, again.]

K was surprised as he saw most buildings were barely anything more then burnt or crumbled walls, letting foundations often then less opened to the elements. He knew the riots had left their traces, but never would the scientist have thought it could be THAT bad.

Hopefully they would find something to orientate their search towards some clues on the last events the city went through. With some luck, maybe they could even find something related to those beasts, evaluate the possible danger they may represent, how they came to be and if needed, the way to get rid of them.

First, however, they would need to know what they really were, that was the starting point to discover how to handle them effectively and with the minimum amount of risk.

He lifted his red eyes to meet Colin's blue ones. He seemed to be amused by the scientist's reaction.

\- I know what you're thinking, he said with a smirk, but don't worry, the rest of the city isn't in such bad state.

\- If you say so, muttered K.

Puro then caught their attention.

\- Hey, what's that in front of us? I can see something over the buildings, but it's so tiny…

Looking in the same direction, K saw something too.

\- It looks tiny because it's far from us, growled Lin.

Not paying attention to the thing in the distance, being so far he couldn't tell what it was, K looked around, finding nothing of interest.

He sighed.

\- It's a waste of time.

Both Colin and Puro stopped talking and looked over at him.

\- Why would it be, I know the northern part of the city since I lived here, the south is about where the tower is, and the east portion of the town was where we found the house we were settled in a few days ago.

Silence met his words. However, K's eyes were darting around, lost in his thoughts, as if he was trying to understand something.

\- K, asked Puro, are you-

\- South East North West…

The words were but a whisper as the scientist began to walk back and forth.

\- What?

\- The tower… Outskirts…

Lin looked over at his friend, the black wolf puzzled over what the researcher was saying.

\- K, asked the former human gently, what are you saying?

As thought the question had unlocked something, the older canine lifted his head, ears right up and eyes wide.

\- The tip…

In a sudden move that took the two friends by surprise, he turned around to face them, now pointing the barely visible thing in the distance.

\- That thing, it's the top of the tower we see here!

\- What, came out of to the two wolves as exclamations.

With a grunt he nearly shouted at them.

\- Don't you understand?! Since you left the tower, located in the southern part of the town, you two found the house in the east portion of the city, yet it wasn't so far away from the woods bordering the town. A few days later you continued your search of the place, heading straight along the roads until you found Lin's house, which is barely farther away from the border of the city then the first house you found. Then, after I came here, we walked back to the north before then heading west, all the while keeping close to the outskirts of the whole city. Somehow we went in a full circle around the damn thing in barely a couple of friggin hours. We travelled many kilometers, more then we should've and this indicates at something being clearly wrong here!

The last sentence was marked by a sharp movement of him stomping his foot violently on the ground.

"Five years, and it barely took a week since Colin woke up for me to lose my cool," thought the scientist as he panted, not having breathed once during his burst.

Surprising him, Lin almost ran to him with concern in his eyes, Puro fidgeting uncomfortably from one paw to another.

\- K, your foot, whispered the wolf as he kneeled, much to K's confusion.

Looking down, he saw that in his anger, his stomping had caused him to step on a sharp debris, blood starting to leak from the injury. Only now that he was calming down did he felt a sharp sting under his paw.

\- Ah, the researcher softly exclaimed when Colin extracted the debris before tearing a layer of his belt in a long enough piece to create a makeshift bandage.

As the younger canine got up, K saw the tissue passing from a deep blue to a clear tint of purple.

It wouldn't absorb the blood for more then a few hours, but it would have to do for now.

\- Uh, thanks, I guess, said the scientist as he examined what Colin was holding, a piece of glass with blood still dripping from its edge.

\- It's nothing, really, replied the other as Puro looked around nervously in case more pieces were laying around.

\- Could you stop being so paranoid, sharply asked the white wolf, startling his friend.

\- Sorry, I just don't want to walk on a shard by accident.

Puro's ears had drooped down and a slight blush tinted his mask with pink, the white substance betraying his emotions once more.

K sighed, apparently he would have to get accustomed to these two arguing every now and then.

As he turned around, he grunted a bit as pain flared up under his foot, looks like he may have to limp a bit.

\- You two will have the opportunity to shout at each other when we get back to the house, declared the scientist. For now, we head north to get to the centre of the city, is that clear?

Momentarily stunned by their companion's change of attitude, both Lin and Puro had to take a few seconds before silently nodding.

\- Just what are you planning to find once we get there, asked the black wolf.

\- *sigh* Even I don't know. For all I care there could be a prison with Godzilla in it and I wouldn't be surprised. What with all the stupid ideas that came up during the last couple of years, I honestly lost count of the number.

With no one replying to him, K began to walk, the others following closely behind.

[Later, in the earlier hours of the afternoon.]

Having barely stopped to drink and eat, the trio finally arrived at the heart of the city.

Buildings were decrepit, though they still stood up, facing the elements and time. From time to time, a building, a floor or merely just a room of one of the skyscraper would be dimly lit, the light flickering.

Only a few neon had survived and still were lit up, sign that, somehow, the city had continued to receive electric power during the last years.

The streets were cracked from everywhere, street lamps were bent in impossible angles, vegetation had either flourished or wilted on and inside the buildings while bigger lifeforms like trees had apparently lost all sense of time, some of them still growing their leaves while the others already had became brilliant masses of colors ranging from golden yellow to deep red.

It was as if nature itself had to fight to regain control of the place, and the fight was far from over yet.

\- I don't understand, muttered the scientist, as his friends gazed around, astounded by the drastic changes the town had undergone.

Kneeling in front of a small bush, the canine smelled a brown leaf that should've been decomposing.

However, it all but had the scent of decay on it, far from it. It even felt like the wilting plant was growing again, stronger then before.

"Nowhere in the city as such occurrence took place," did K thought as he pensively took the leaf with him, snatching it from the weak branch it was perched on.

During all the time he had stayed locked in the tower, never had any radar or camera gathered evidence of such abnormalities.

"First these creatures, now, _this_."

\- K, are you alright?

Slightly scared by Puro, the researcher breathed once to calm himself.

\- Yeah, he said while turning around, it's just… Something is clearly wrong with this city.

The black wolf nodded.

\- Yeah, something in the air is giving me goosebumps, I feel just like when me and Lin crossed the territory of the light latex back in the tower, but it feels… even less okay, more weird…

That's when Colin came back, scribbling something in a small carnet K had not noticed before.

\- On my side, I can't help but think about that old horror movie, Little Shop of Horrors, I feel like any moment a big plant will come out of the ground and eat us.

He pointed at the plants all over the buildings and down to previously unseen junctions between the many plants' roots all over the floor.

\- It even looks like one giant root system and I know my classics enough to NOT feel okay with that, finished the former human as he put back the book in his belt.

K sighed as Puro simply looked at Colin with a face that said "please tell me you're not serious".

\- I never liked that movie, but you have point, conceded the older canine, the plants are far from normal, trees are acting differently even amongst the same essence, buds growing or leaves wilting while apparently dead vegetals are seemingly coming back to life.

At that, he brandished the brown leaf.

\- I have been like this for long enough to learn what rot, wilting and death smells like, stated the scientist. This leaf here smells neither of wilt or rot, and the plant I took it from seemed to be getting stronger, without human intervention none of this would possibly take place.

Shaking his head, K put his hands in his pockets.

\- Ok guys, nearly whimpered the black wolf, can't we go back home now? I swear I don't like all this "horror movie" talk, it's creeping me out.

The others simply rolled their eyes.

\- Alright, if you insist, said Lin, we'll come back tomorrow anyway.

With that, he took out a slightly rusted, but functional compass off of his belt.

\- We're in luck, I found it on a desk in one of the buildings, he explained, his tail wagging happily despite himself.

\- Thank god we will have a much easier time navigating the streets with this, said the scientist as he sighed, in relief for once.

All of a sudden, Puro snatched the compass and began walking rapidly in one direction.

\- Then I am not wasting anymore time in this creepy place!

Colin smiled and chuckled before calling him.

\- Did you even looked at the directions? The house is EAST, you're going WEST.

Puro momentarily stopped before looking at the compass.

Indeed, he was going west.

Embarrassed, the wolf blushed, before coming back, passing by the others.

\- Alright, east it is.

Both white canines looked at each other with an amused spark in the eyes.

\- In reality he never saw a compass before, right?

\- Do I really need to answer that one, countered the younger one.

Making sure he wouldn't get them lost by following a wrong direction, they went after Puro.

[Back to the house, dusk.]

As the sky became tinted with orange, yellow and red, the group finally made it back to the house.

\- I. Am. Dead, declared Colin as he let himself flop down on the couch, facing the ceiling.

\- Not if I have a say in it!

Suddenly, Puro was on top of him, his tail wagging as he tried to get the white wolf to get up with him.

\- Please Puro, not now, I'm tired.

\- But we haven't even ate supper, get up, come on.

His reply accompanied by a whimper, he grabbed Lin's arms and pulled.

With a smile, the other got up, much to Puro's happiness.

\- There yo-

Only to let himself weight down on his friend.

\- If you want me to get in the kitchen so bad then you'll have to drag me there, did the former human said with a small grin, chuckling.

Puro's face took on a determined expression.

\- Okay then.

His friend became wide eyed in surprise.

\- Wait wha-Haaaa.

Pulled over his back, Lin could only throw a pleading look towards K, the scientist clearly confused at what he just witnessed.

\- I'll be searching something to cook.

The other's face told everything.

"Why you traitor!"

As the duo disappeared by the corner, K sighed.

"I hope it won't be this way everytime, I don't want to look after them like those pesky dark latex cubs, no wonder Puro took a liking to reading, they are so curious about everything!"

Shaking his head, he finally decided to look in the pantry.

Maybe things wouldn't be too bad.

They couldn't be worse then now, right?

[During the night.]

K rolled on his back, looking at nothing. Sleep had been fleeing him during the last few hours and didn't like to stay doing nothing but waiting until the day came.

"Maybe I could…"

Sighing, the scientist took out a few objects out of his lab coat.

Years ago he had intentionally ripped some of the pocked and sewed back some together, letting him carry around larger objects then they normally should've.

Now sitting in front of a decrepit nightstand, K took out a microscope out of his right pocket, and the leaf he had reaped from the bush from his left.

Carefully, he inserted a battery inside a little compartment he had to make himself, the tower having lacked power more then once during the time the virus was around.

The light under the slate of glass turned on, cautiously the leaf was put on it.

\- Let's see…

K adjusted the focus, the lenses blurring the sight a few times before he eventually managed to get a clear view of the small piece of plant.

At first, the scientist squinted, not sure of what he was seeing.

Sudden realization set in and with a gasp, K stood up, fumbling around, trying to get his notepad.

"That doesn't make any sense, no serum, fertilizer, natural or artificial can possibly achieve such feat," anxiously thought the researcher as he finally managed to grab the pad, a pen and rapidly scribbled a few notes in a small, tight writing.

Just to be sure, he checked again.

His eyes widened as he recognized he was right.

Under his eyes (the one looking in the microscope, that is), the brown leaf was becoming a vibrant green, the withered parts shifting with a sliver of life in them, the borders growing ever so closer as chlorophyll flew through it, as if it was still attached to the bush it came from.

Even more incomprehensible was the fact that the new areas were an even more intense green, nearly sparkling compared to the still healthy zones around.

Nearly a brittle mess hours before, the leaf had gone back to a state that was just like it had barely grew a few minutes ago.

\- What…

Shaking his head in disbelief, K sighed. This was ANYTHING but what he would have expected.

Then an idea struck him like a wall of brick.

\- Lin… he said they converged…

His mind was now working at full speed, and he wasn't happy about the conclusions.

"If they act as a single giant organism, then these plants could regenerate entirely and we don't even have a clue as of what kind of mutations would lead to this being possible…"

Closing the light and putting back everything in its proper place, K couldn't help but look, in the dark, at the leaf.

His eyes rapidly conforming to level of light in the room, the scientist silently went out.

He really needed a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Oh, what mess have the others done?"

Sitting in a morose state at the table, K looked outside, the stars shining, their light enough for him to see as if the sun had never set.

He couldn't argue that having mixed DNA had no advantage, nocturnal sight was quite useful.

"This would've been even more beautiful if it wasn't for the fact I have too many questions to answer now."

Annoyed, but mostly worried at the turn of events, the wolf put his head against his arms, ears flopping as a small whimper escaped his mouth.

"What are we even going up against?"

"Are we just doing all this for nothing?"

* * *

Welp, that's all!

Uh…

Woah, shit, that's quite the number of reviews.

General answer to everyone : So sorry for the wait everyone, I know this is a really bad excuse but I had no drive to work on my stories for a while and only this week have I got to write more.

Alright, to anyone who had a question other then about the next chapter (a.k.a. the one you just read), here's your answers!

DerpPriest : Yup, not dead (I'm just very slow at writing and typing in general -.-' ).

Extreme Isolation (Wow your new profile pic is super good!) : Yeah… not the best turn of events…

Well, you're on a good way to guessing what is exactly the "things", but as you asked for being surprised, I will not give any big spoiler, I swear I won't spoil too much if you want (alternatively I could PM people who'd want clarifications about things despite possible spoilers… wtv).

What kind of experiments, that is still to be discovered, but be sure things will go VERY bad next chapter (well, more like at the end of next chapter, just have to write it lol).

Volkamon : I know I PM'ed you about that, but I have some plan for Lin to use the journal again, but because I said I won't give away big spoilers, I'm gonna make it short.

Long story short if you know Scooby-doo, then remember what 99% of Fred's plans to find clues were and you have the story (not all of it, more of a bit in the near future) in a nutshell.

So yeah don't worry, the journal style is going to play a part in all this mess.

Jokko : Thanks!

… I for sure won't even search what Rule 34 is, I fear I'll end vomiting rainbows and glitters.

Oh, it's gonna get veeeryyy interesting soon.

Guest : En fait ma langue maternelle est le français donc tu peux laisser tes prochains commentaires en français si tu veux, et sans vouloir te vexer j'ai pas compris le commentaire. Je saisis bien le compliment mais tu as mélangé tout le truc car « awful » veux dire « affreux » ou quelque chose comme ça mdr.

Aussi j'écris en anglais car c'est comme 5 fois plus simple, du moins c'est mon opinion…

J'ai bien essayé d'écrire une histoire en français mais comme mon français écrit était terrible (et encore c'est TRÈS loin d'être parfait maintenant) dans le temps, ben j'ai abandonné et depuis l'histoire prends la poussière dans mon profile… peut-être que je pourrais m'y remettre.

Ps : Je suis pas à proprement parler « Français », je vis au Québec, donc pour sûre ici sa parle et sa écrit plutôt en français qu'en anglais. Mais bon, c'est juste des détails tout ça.

Well, that definitely was more then I thought.

Anyway, here you go everyone, I answered all your questions and if there's something I missed you can always say it.

Also switching language like that felt weird *~*

Whatever, that's all for now, so what are you still there for? Go. I have things to do, chapters to write, school to stress about, life to die over (or at least faint over how shitty growing up is), you know, the usual business?

Wait, what do you mean that's not normal?

Also that joke (previous line) is like super old -_-'

But seriously, I have nothing to say… well, I could always state things like about how the sky is black… wait fuck wrong color.


End file.
